Normal angiogenesis plays an important role in a variety of processes including embryonic development, wound healing, obesity and several components of female reproductive function. Undesirable or pathological angiogenesis had been associated with disease states including diabetic retinopathy, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, atheroma, Kaposi's sarcoma and haemangioma, asthma, cancer and metastatic disease (Fan et al, 1995, Trend Pharmacol. Sci. 16: 57-66; Folkman, 1995, Nature Medicine 1: 27-31). Alteration of vascular permeability is thought to play a role in both normal and pathophysiological processes (Cullinan-Bove et al, 1993, Endocrinology 133: 829-837; Senger et al, 1993 Cancer and Metastasis Reviews, 12: 303-324).
Receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) are important in the transmission of biochemical signals across the plasma membrane of cells. These transmembrane molecules characteristically consist of an extracellular ligand-binding domain connected through a segment in the plasma membrane to an intracellular tyrosine kinase domain. Binding of ligand to the receptor results in stimulation of the receptor-associated tyrosine kinase activity that leads to phosphorylation of tyrosine residues on both the receptor and other intracellular proteins, leading to a variety of cellular responses. To date, at least nineteen distinct RTK subfamilies, defined by amino acid sequence homology, have been identified. One of these subfamilies is presently comprised of the fms-like tyrosine kinase receptor, Flt or Flt1 (VEGFR-1), the kinase insert domain-containing receptor, KDR (also referred to as Flk-1 or VEGFR-2), and another fms-like tyrosine kinase receptor, Flt4 (VEGFR-3). Two of these related RTKs, Flt and KDR, have been shown to bind vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) with high affinity (De Vries et al, 1992, Science 255: 989-991; Terman et al, 1992, Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 1992, 187: 1579-1586). Binding of VEGF to these receptors expressed in heterologous cells had been associated with changes in the tyrosine phosphorylation status of cellular proteins and calcium fluxes. VEGF, along with acidic and basic fibroblast growth factor (aFGF & bFGF) have been identified as having in vitro endothelial cell growth promoting activity. It is noted that aFGF and bFGF bind to and activate the receptor tyrosine kinase termed FGFR-1. By virtue of the restricted expression of its receptors, the growth factor activity of VEGF, in contrast to that of the FGFs, is relatively specific towards endothelial cells. Recent evidence indicates that VEGF is an important stimulator of both normal and pathological angiogenesis (Jakeman et al, 1993, Endocrinology, 133: 848-859; Kolch et al, 1995, Breast Cancer Research and Treatment, 36: 139-155) and vascular permeability (Connolly et al, 1989, J. Biol. Chem. 264: 20017-20024).
In adults, endothelial cells have a low proliferation index except in cases of tissue remodeling, such as wound healing and the female reproductive cycle, and adipogenesis. However in pathological states such as cancer, inherited vascular diseases, endometriosis, psoriasis, arthritis, retinopathies and atherosclerosis, endothelial cells are actively proliferating and organizing into vessels. Upon exposure to angiogenic stimuli with growth factors such as VEGF and bFGF, endothelial cells re-enter the cell cycle, proliferate, migrate and organize into a three-dimensional network. It is now widely accepted that the ability of tumors to expand and metastasize is dependent upon the formation of this vascular network.
Binding of VEGF or bFGF to their corresponding receptor results in dimerization, autophosphorylation on tyrosine residues and enzymatic activation. These phosphotyrosine residues serve as “docking” sites for specific downstream signaling molecules and enzymatic activation results in EC activation. Disruption of these pathways should inhibit endothelial cell activation. Disruption of the FGFR-1 pathway should also affect tumor cell proliferation since this kinase is activated in many tumor types in addition to proliferating endothelial cells. Finally, recent evidence also suggests that disruption of VEGF signaling inhibits endothelial cell migration, a critical process in vascular network formation.
The over-expression and activation of VEGFR-2 and FGFR-1 in tumor-associated vasculature has suggested a role for these molecules in tumor angiogenesis. Angiogenesis and subsequent tumor growth is inhibited by antibodies directed against VEGF ligand and VEGF receptors, and by truncated (lacking a transmembrane sequence and cytoplasmic kinase domain) soluble VEGFR-2 receptors. Dominant mutations introduced into either VEGFR-2 or FGFR-1 which result in a loss of enzymatic activity inhibits tumor growth in vivo. Antisense targeting of these receptors or their cognate ligands also inhibits angiogenesis and tumor growth. Recent evidence has elucidated, in part, the temporal requirements of these receptors in tumor growth. It appears that VEGF signaling is critical in early tumor growth and bFGF is more important at a later time associated with tumor expansion.
Compounds that can benefit from the processes of the invention include those in the priority applications as well as compounds disclosed in WO 00/71129, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.